Nueva Vida
by AllxUke
Summary: Un mundo nuevo, una nueva oportunidad. Tal vez fue un tipo de reconocimiento después de haber sufrido "la tragedia." [NishioxKaneki]


Hola, bueno aquí con un nuevo fanfic. Y de la pareja que ahora mismo me tiene obsesionada.

Contará con dos o tres capítulos, no soy buena escribiendo algo largo así que tal vez y sólo tal vez, esto dure un poco más.

Que lo disfruten.~

Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece. Es obra de Ishida Sui-sama. Que me hace sufrir con cada capítulo de su tragedia.

* * *

Un mundo nuevo, una nueva oportunidad. Tal vez fue un tipo de reconocimiento después de haber sufrido "la tragedia."

Sus ojos grises captan la belleza del nuevo mundo, sin embargo en esta ocasión pudiera ser la destrucción. Eso quiere decir que nunca fue recompensado, sólo lo devolvieron para darse un nuevo regocijo con su alma cansada del dolor.

15, 16, 17, 18, 19 años, estos pasan sin consideración, ahora no tenía nada que proteger, en realidad evitó hacerlo.

Los reconoció a la lejanía, aquellas personas que en su vida pasada fueron importantes para él.

¿Acaso querían que repitiera la misma historia? no les daría el gusto, así que los dejó en el olvido echándose a la llamada de la humanidad quienes le tentaron con los placeres que la vida puede ofrecer.

Ahora podía comer, era un humano normal.

En este mundo no existían los monstruos, esos seres devoradores de hombres con apariencia de uno, todo era simple. El dinero era el poder, como lo supuso antes de fenecer.

En ocasiones se preguntaba si esas personas importantes en su vida anterior recordaron lo que él, esa vida llena de sufrimiento, esa vida donde los cazaban sin piedad. Pero no quiso acercarse para saber la verdad.

* * *

20 años, ni siquiera notó que ayer fue su cumpleaños. Después de todo ¿quién podía acordarse de algo tan simple como eso? de alguna manera sus sentimientos colisionaban.

Por un lado la felicidad de saberse en el olvido, un mundo donde eligió ser invisible al resto, donde no quería vivir otra tragedia. Y por otro lado, la tristeza de enterarse que en realidad siempre fue así, contradictorio ¿verdad? pero era más fácil si lo vivías.

Entonces en una de esas tantas noches de soledad que se fundía en la oscuridad profunda de su pequeña habitación, recordó.

Recordó el último deseo que pidió en su consiente que se extinguía con rapidez.

—«Deseo una vida a su lado, donde nadie se interponga para entregarle mis sentimientos.»—

Sus labios lo pronunciaron aún en sueños y por tal despertó al sentirse vívido. Tomó un bolígrafo del cajón de la mesita de noche y junto a ello una pequeña libreta donde anotó su recuerdo.

* * *

Meses pasaron buscando la respuesta, esta parecía tardar. Sin embargo sabía lo que buscaba y para comprobarlo tuvo que reunirse con aquellas personas.

Hide, Touka, Yomo, Uta, Tsukiyama. . . Y todos los demás, fue grande la sorpresa enterarse que tenían recuerdos pasados, aun así supo mantener una distancia prudente. Averiguó todo lo que pudo, como que Touka ahora era una mujer de negocios en una empresa internacional, Tsukiyama de igual manera, Uta seguía con el trabajo de tatuador y máscaras, por su parte Yomo montó aquella cafetería que tenía el mismo nombre que en el pasado, dijo que con la intención de reunir a todos aquellos que poseían tales memorias.

Aparentar familiaridad y aprecio fue lo que hizo, pero no consiguió nada. Una pérdida de tiempo, no quería tener lazos otra vez.

El cansancio le orilló a la depresión incomprendida, tal vez la resignación era lo que quedaba.

Después de todo el destino se burló por segunda vez, le dio falsas esperanzas y disfrutó de su desesperación.

* * *

Una última mirada a su patética vida, nunca pudo realizar su deseo aunque lo haya pedido desde lo profundo de su alma, sólo fue un títere en ese pequeño teatro de falsedad llamado mundo.

Una lata de café para recordar los pocos momentos que pasó a su lado sin poder decir lo que realmente quería, unas miradas que atesoró incluso en este mundo. Una pérdida ante sus ojos por la cobardía o tal vez sólo por dejarle ser feliz. Cada palabra, cada gesto, todo lo guardó en el cofre de su memoria aquellas que sólo pertenecían a una persona.

Una tienda, el bullicio de la muchedumbre, pocos centavos, otra lata de café, un roce, una disculpa. . . Y el deja vu. Su cuerpo volteó con tal brusquedad que chocó violentamente con el ajeno.

La voz, los ojos, el cabello, los labios, las manos. . . Todos tal como las recordaba.

Entonces el dolor, la felicidad y la desesperación le atacaron con la guardia baja, quiso gritar, reír, golpearlo por estar presente.

Pero todo no se pudo dar, "ella" estaba otra vez ahí.

Su sonrisa angelical, su aura cálida. . . El dolor lo tomó por completo y el corazón se le estrujó haciendo que dejara de latir.

—«Te diviertes con esto ¿verdad?»—

Le reprocha al astuto destino, se lo imaginaba como un ser todopoderoso sonriendo macabro.

Una lágrima, dos, tres y más de ellos se sumaron gota a gota hasta el punto de formar un pequeñito río.

Y abrió los ojos, captó la diferencia entre su habitación y donde se encontraba ahora.

La calidez de un hogar, el olor de la comida, las risas exaltadas, pasos ligeros, y la voz que anhelaba.

—¿Ya estás despierto, Kaneki?

¿Qué, estás llorando? pff, pareces un bebé.—

Palabras cálidas, una sonrisa, los ojos naranjas y esos lentes. . . . Sí, era él.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, si lo hizo o no lo hizo espero sus reviews para enterarme.


End file.
